


Ein Mann für alle Fälle

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne gibt Thiel ein wenig Nachhilfe.





	Ein Mann für alle Fälle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts).



> Ein winziges Geschenk für Homosalate. Nur mal so. :-) :-*

„Dass Sie das mit dem Genitiv einfach nicht auf die Reihe bekommen, ist ja nun wahrlich kein Geheimnis, aber _Dem sein Auto verrostet langsam_? Ist das wirklich Ihr Ernst, Thiel?“ Boerne lehnte sich zurück und warf ihm zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend einen entsetzten Blick zu.

„Mann, Boerne, ist doch mal langsam gut jetzt!“ Demonstrativ verdrehte er die Augen, und das auch nicht zum ersten Mal heute. Das war wieder mal so typisch Boerne; sich seit Stunden an irgendeinem unwichtigen Thema festbeißen und ihm damit gewaltig auf die Nüsse gehen. Na ja, er saß ja sowieso nur noch hier auf Boernes Couch, weil er seinen Wein noch nicht ausgetrunken hatte.

„Wissen Sie was, Herr Thiel? Ich erkläre Ihnen das mit den vier Fällen jetzt am besten noch einmal ausführlich. Was halten Sie davon?“

Er prustete ungläubig los. „Wollen Sie mich verarschen, oder was?“ Boerne wollte ihm nochmal das erklären, was er vor vielen Jahren in der Grundschule gelernt hatte? Der hatte sie doch echt nicht mehr alle.

„Mitnichten, Thiel! Ich bin der Meinung, dass Ihnen ein wenig Nachhilfe diesbezüglich nicht schaden könnte.“

Dass er Boerne keinen Vogel zeigte, aufsprang und ging, lag nur daran, dass sein Glas immer noch nicht ganz leer war. Na jaaa, okay, vielleicht lag es nicht _nur_ daran, war aber auch einer der Gründe, weshalb er sitzen blieb und Boerne tatsächlich ein einigermaßen freundliches „Na gut, dann erklären Sie halt mal ein bisschen“ zukommen ließ.

Und das ließ sich Boerne natürlich nicht zweimal sagen, lächelnd legte er direkt los. „Also, Herr Thiel. Ich fahre mit dem Auto. Hier handelt es sich um den Nominativ. Wer oder was fährt mit dem Auto? Ich. War das verständlich für Sie?“

„Klar.“

„Thiels Auto steht vor dem Haus.“

„Meins? Ich hab' doch gar kein Auto, Boerne.“

„Herrje, das weiß ich. Aber um welchen Fall handelt es sich hier?“

„Mann, um den Genitiv natürlich.“ Er rollte schon wieder mit den Augen. War ja nicht so, als könnte er das mit den blöden Fällen nicht. Er achtete halt nur nicht immer so genau drauf, alles bloß völlig korrekt zu benutzen, so wie es der Herr Professor tat. Er legte da halt nicht so sehr Wert drauf.

„Sehr gut. Als nächstes Beispiel ...“

Thiel hörte schon bald kaum noch richtig zu, viel lieber beobachtete er Boerne, schaute auf seine Mimik, auf die gestikulierenden Hände, guckte auf den non-stop plappernden Mund, auf die sich schnell bewegenden Lippen, die er schon hin und wieder mal ganz gerne geküsst hätte, und geriet ein bisschen ins Schwärmen und Träumen. Nein, sein mittlerweile leeres Glas war nicht der einziger Grund, warum er noch immer hier saß.

„Haben Sie abschließend noch irgendeine Frage, Thiel?“, endete Boernes Redefluss schließlich irgendwann.

„Ja, hab' ich.“

„Und welche?“

„Ich mag Boerne.“

„Bitte, was?“

„Ich mag Boerne“, wiederholte er ruhig, obwohl in seinem Inneren gerade ein kleines Feuer ausbrach. „Um welchen Fall handelt es sich hier?“

Plötzlich lächelte Boerne gar nicht mehr. „Ich wünschte, das wäre eine Tatsache, Thiel.“

 _Ohhhhhhh!_ „Tja, Boerne, da sehen Sie's jetzt!“ 

„Was meinen Sie damit?“

„Du weißt eben auch nicht alles.“ Schüchtern griff er nach Boernes Hand.

Na also, Boerne lächelte wieder. Und rückte näher.

**Author's Note:**

> Mir ist derzeit nur selten nach Schreiben zumute. Hat keinen schlimmen Grund oder so, mein Kopf ist nur gerade eher mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.


End file.
